


Growing Love

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, family fic, general danvers, majorly judging you, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Lucy and Alura have a discussion and plan to expand their family.





	

Lucy stands in the doorway to the guest room of the apartment she shares with her wife, simply watching. Inside the room Alura is sitting in the rocking chair they'd purchased just recently. She's rocking gently, singing quietly in kryptonese while she watches the small baby in her arms.

After long moments Alura stands, mo omg to the portable crib and lowering the baby gently. She presses her lips to her fingertips and then brushes them over the baby’s forehead. Slowly she turns and makes her way to the doorway, pausing at the sight of Lucy.

Reaching out Lucy draws Alura into her arms, “He finally fall asleep?”

Aura nods, “Indeed.” She pulls Lucy in close, the two of them melding together, “He reminds me of Kara so.”

Pulling away slightly Lucy grasps Alura’s hand, tugging her gently from the room while pulling the door partially to behind them. When the two of them sink into the couch in the living room Lucy finds herself tracing patterns over Alura's arm, “Have you ever thought about-” she stops herself before she can complete the question.

“Thought about what, Luce?” Alura asks curiously.

Closing her eyes Lucy finished her thought in barely more than a whisper, “Have you ever thought about having another child?”

For long moments Alura is quiet and Lucy fears she's stuck her foot in her mouth because while it's probably something they should have discussed before they married they never had. “On Krypton,” Alura begins, “on Krypton a family was allowed to visit the codex only once. Multiple children was something that was not highly accepted. Astra and I were anomalies, as were Zor-El and Jor-El, all of us twins. When Kara was born I accepted that I would never have another child, never hold another baby of my own.” She looks down at Lucy, “And then I can here and I met you. And I began to contemplate what could be. Still you never mentioned wanting a child so I never brought it up. Then I watched you with Callie, how Astra and Alex’s little girl brought out a side of you I'd never seen. And now when I watch you with Nate, when I watch you with our grandson, I realize that I want to see you holding our child, see you looking at them like you'd give them the moon.”

Lucy smiles, leaning in to kiss Alura, “I want that too,” she says quietly. “Seeing you holding our child, loving them with all the love I see you give Kara.”

Aura tilts her head, “Does that-does that mean we’re going to try for a baby?”

Stretching out, pulling her wife into more kisses before slipping into her lap, Lucy nods, “I think it does, Lura, I think it means we’re gonna try to have a baby.”

“I can't wait,” Alura says, leaning forward for another kiss.

* * *

 

“Calista Reanne Danvers!” Alex calls sharply, “Get down here right this moment.”

The toddler floating near the ceiling looks at her mother, somersaulting upside down to grin at her, “Mama!” she squeals and then launches herself into Alex’s arms.

Chuckling slightly despite trying to maintain a firm expression, “You know you aren't supposed to be flying without Ieiu or I, Callie.”

The toddler only giggles and claps before collapsing into her mother’s chest, burying her face against Alex’s sweater. “She is far too much like my niece,” Astra says as she enters the room behind Alex and wraps her arms around her wife. She presses her lips to Alex’s temple, “Welcome home, love,” she says quietly.

Smiling Alex leans back into Astra, “It's good to be home.” A loud crash from the kitchen draws her attention, “Is my sister destroying my kitchen?”

“No,” Astra says calmly, “mine is.”

Alex sighs quietly, pressing a kiss to Callie’s temple before pulling from her wife and heading towards their kitchen, “I forgot it was Alura’s turn to cook.”

Callie wiggles and Alex stands her on her feet before the little girl runs off down the hallway towards her room, “Kara called, she and Tiny Cat are going to be late. Carter got into a bit of trouble at school.”

“Nothing bad, I hope.”

“Some boys were picking on JJ and Carter didn't take it very well at all.”

“Suspended?”

Astra nods, “Three days or until he apologizes to the two boys whose noses he broke. He is refusing to apologize at all.”

Alex shrugs, “Been there, bought that t-shirt.” She pauses for a moment, listening, “Who else is here?” she asks quietly.

“Just Lucy and Alura,” Astra says, head tilted as she watches her wife, “what is it?” she asks when Alex’s forehead scrunches in the way that normally denotes some problem she can't fix.

Instead of responding Alex makes her way towards the kitchen, head still tilted as if listening for something. Inside the kitchen Alura and Lucy both look up as they enter, “Hello, Alexandra.” And “Hey, Alex,” greets the agent as she studies her sisters-in-law.

“Alex,” Astra says quietly, “you okay?”

Smirking, Alex nods, “Just fine,” she says while glancing back at her wife, “just thought I heard something but must have been wrong,” she says, her eyes on Lucy now instead of Astra. She turns back to her wife, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips, “I'm going to change.” Astra nods and watches her walk away silently.

“Your wife is weird,” Lucy says once Alex has disappeared down the hall.

Astra shakes her head, “It is her routine. When she comes home she always listens for the number of heartbeats in the house. She's committed everyone in the family to memory.” As Astra moves to follow Alex down the hall she fails to see the look that passes between her sister and sister-in-law.

* * *

 

Dinner is winding down, little ones have been put to bed and all of the adults plus Carter all sit around the table. Maggie is dozing lightly against Lena’s shoulder, having just come off a three day stretch for a case, while the young CEO is in an animated conversation with Cat, likely seeking advice from the more experienced woman. Kara, red sunlight bracelet on her wrist, is trying to best Winn, James, or Alex alternately at arm wrestling. Astra, J’onn and Eliza are all talking quietly over a new protocol soon to go into effect at the DEO. Alura reaches over to grasp Lucy’s hand, squeezing it gently and receiving a nod and a return squeeze in response.

Alura clears her throat as a lull falls around the table and all eyes turn to her, “Lucy and I would like to tell all of you something,” she says with a smile.

Lucy grins widely, “Alura and I are having a baby,” she says happily.

The whole family cheers, laughter and hugs spilling out and being passed around the table. After everyone has congratulated them and returned to their own places or joined in a conversation about the ever growing state of their family, Lucy rests her head against Alura’s shoulder, leaning over to steal a kiss from the Kryptonian.

“I love you,” Lucy says softly.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

“I HATE YOU!!”

“Well it would seem your stepmother has entered the final stages of labor,” Cat says offhandedly to Kara as the two of them make their way down the hallways of the DEO towards medbay.

“Can you be nice while we’re in there?” Cat gives her wife a partial glare before glancing down to her own protruding stomach. “I don’t do nice at the moment.”

“Cat -”

“No, you have one responsibility, take the pills that Alex developed for you Kryptonians so we humans don’t end up pregnant every time we have sex. No, you don’t get off the hook for missing a dose.”

She pushes into the medbay where Alex told them to report just as laser beams take out the bed opposite the one Lucy is in. “Kara, Cat,” Alex says hurriedly. “Please can one of you take Alura down the hall, all her presence is doing is making this worse.”

“I’ll do it,” Cat says.

“You stay,” Lucy demands, eyes on Cat, “she goes,” she says, motioning to Kara.

“Luce -”

“I cannot take the sunshine right now, Danvers, take my wife and get out,” she growls out as another contraction hits.

Kara grabs her mother by the arm, steering the older woman out of the room, “Your wife is scary,” she says once they're outside.

“And yours isn't? She scared your aunt out of the room when Nathan was born.”

Kara shrugs, “True enough.” She grins, “I'm gonna be a big sister soon.”

Alura smiles at her daughter, covering Kara’s cheeks with her hand, “You know that this could never -”

“I know, Ieiu,” Kara says, hand rising to cover Alura’s against her cheek, “I know because I've lived it with Carter. My love for him has never and will never change nor falter just because Cat and I have Nate and are expecting the baby now. I know you'll still be there if I need you.”

“As long as you know,” Alura says with a nod. She draws Kara into a tight hug, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too.”

The two move to a couple of the chairs in the small waiting room and sink into them to wait for word from Alex or Cat. For the next couple of hours it's just that, the two of them waiting while other members of their family drift in and out of the waiting area. The door finally opens to the delivery room and Cat steps out, “She wants to see you,” she says to Alura while collapsing into Kara’s arms.

Alura shifts nervously but moves forward nonetheless, hands fidgeting as she pushes into the room. Inside she sees her wife reclining in the hospital bed, arms cradling a small bundle of blankets and squirming tiny human. Lucy smiles tiredly at her as she spots Alura entering the room, hand reaching out, “Come here,” she says quietly, “come look what we did.”

Moving over to the bed Alura looks down into the bundle of blankets and smiles at the red scrunched up face there. She reaches out gently, tracing a finger along her child’s cheek with such reverence. “So perfect,” she whispers quietly. She looks at Lucy, eyebrow raised questioningly, “Am I looking at Ethan or Sophie?”

Lucy smiles up at her wife, “Sophie,” she says happily. “Sophia Alura-Ze Lane.”

Leaning forward Alura presses a kiss to her wife’s lips, “She’s perfect,” she whispers, “and you’re beautiful.” Slipping onto the side of the bed Alura pulls Lucy against her chest, “I love you both,” she says quietly even as Lucy drifts slowly off to sleep, following their daughter’s example.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Majorly Judging You: Alura and Lucy have a child.


End file.
